HG3E1
Zero Escape is the first episode of ''Hunger Games: The Nonary Game. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on February 23, 2018. Episode ''It was 2 AM and Naveen was waiting in his car in a parking lot, having followed a weird note received a few hours earlier. '' ''Naveen: Where the fuck is that asshole?'' Suddenly, he saw a figure in a dark cloak and a gas mask, who was just across the street. The figure was getting closer and Naveen was tempted to go away, but just as he was trying to turn on the car, the figure threw a gas bomb, knocking him out. ..... ..... ''Timeline 0.0001 Dark Room Naveen: 'Huh? Where am I? ''Naveen wakes up in what seems to be a weird big elevator, behind him there is a weird red device but it's turned off. The man stands up. '''Naveen: ''(annoyed) My fucking head hurts so much... ''He then notices a white haired girl who was just across him, sitting on the ground and staring at him. Girl: 'You finally woke up. '''Naveen: '''Who the fuck are YOU?! '''Girl: '''I could ask you the same thing. ''The girl stands up and moves closer to Naveen. '''Girl: '''I have the feeling I have already seen you before. '''Naveen: ''(smirks) Aye, you probably saw me as a model for Giorgio Armani. I am Naveen, nice to meetcha! ''The girl stared at him for a few seconds before revealing her name too. Phi: 'I'm Phi, by the way did you see what we have on our right wrist? ''Naveen touched his right wrist and felt a metallic thing. It was a black bracelet. 'Naveen: '''Ok, what the fuck. '''Phi: '''What is displays it's much more interesting. ''There was a number "3" displayed in red and below it, "PAIR" was written, red as well. 'Phi: '''Mmh, pair... '''Naveen: '''Could it be that it refers to us, as we are a pair who woke up in this.... thing? '''Phi: '''Could it be, wow you are smarter than you look ''(smiles) 'Naveen: '''Aye, thanks. S''uddenly a screen next to the entrance door, who was obviously locked, lights up. The two guys come closer and 3 robotic bears appear. They introduce themselves as Monotaro, Monophanie and Monomi. '''Naveen: '''Are these dogs? '''Phi: ''(rolls eyes) They're obviously teddy bears, forget about what I said earlier. '''Monophanie: '''Literally so uncultured. '''Monotaro: '''But we are vegan bears though '''Monophanie: '''True, Sorsha is SHAKING! '''Monomi: '''Do y'all receive us? Great. ''The 3 bears come closer and yell together... "WELCOME TO THE NONARY GAME: AMBIDEX EDITION!" Phi and Naveen are just confused. Naveen: 'I have the feelings they're on drugs '''Monotaro: '''Hell naw, the audience loves this kind of stuff. '''Phi: '''The what? '''Monomi: '''Now, now, every question you're thinking right now will be answered in due time '''Monophanie: '''But first you'll have to escape the elevator you're blocked in, be careful cuz it's gonna fall very soon! '''Naveen: '''FUCK OFF, I AIN'T DOING THIS SHIT! '''Monotaro: '''The clues to open the emergency lock are all in there with you, just find them if you are not dumb as fuck! '''Monomi: '''You may notice that there is a safe next to the red device inside the elevator... ''Phi turns behind and notices the small grey safe just next to the big device. 'Monomi: '''Follow all the clues to find the password and open it! The safe is vital for escaping!! Good luck everyone!!! ''The three bears disappear and soon as they say "'SO LONG, BEAR WELL!" 'and the screen is replaced with a countdown "'5:00"'' Naveen: ''(agitated) I'M GONNA DIE HERE! '''Phi: '''No, you won't! And now start looking, pretty boy. ''Escape Room: Elevator Naveen and Phi examine the left and right walls and find some pretty fun-looking railings. Naveen: 'Hey, look at the ends! They're so shiny! '''Phi: '''They all have different colors... ''(touches one of the ends) ''Huh, they can be taken '''Naveen: '''Wow, they are screwdrivers! '''Phi: '...you're getting too excited for this. 'Naveen: '''What can I say? I'm playing "Escape Room" for my life. ''Phi takes yellow and red screwdrivers while Naveen takes blue and green ones. 'Phi: '''All the tips have different patterns ''(points at her screwdrivers) ''Look here. '''Naveen: '''The yellow tip is triangular while the red one is hexagonal. '''Phi: '''While in your screwdrivers, the blue tip is square while the green one is hexagonal. '''Naveen: ''kay, let's see what there is in this fire extinguisher box! 'Phi: '''Great, the key to open it is right next to it. ''Phi takes a bronze key and uses it to open the box. On the fire extinguisher, there are 4 small things. 'Naveen: '''They're socket wrenches? '''Phi: '''We can combine them to the screwdrivers we just found. ''Phi is right, each socket wrench matches a specific tip of the screwdrivers. Once they finish, each screwdriver is finally ready to use. '''Naveen: '''So now what? '''Phi: '''Guess here lies the answer. ''Phi points at the screen with the countdown. '' '''Naveen: '''3 minutes left?! BITCH THE FUCK '''Phi: '''No, look here, just below the screen. Did you see this locked gate? '''Naveen: '''Oh, there are 4 colored screws who match the colors of the screwdrivers. ''Phi and Naveen unscrew the gate and they found a red memory card. '' '''Naveen: '''Dang, I remember using them for playing cracked DS games when I was a teenager. '''Phi: ''(rolls eyes) Of course you didn't support the developers. '''Naveen: '''Who did to be honest, R4 Gold was my jam ''Next to the momry card, there was a note that said "INPUT ME" Phi: 'Sounds like porn '''Naveen: '''Maybe we should use it on the device, I saw a card slot. ''Phi inputs the memory card on the card slot of the weird red device and the latter lights up. Naveen raises an eyebrow reading at what just appeared. 'Naveen: '"Input babies and old people" ???? 'Phi: '''Maybe I get it. ''Phi points at some weird poster on the right wall with drawings of babies, old people and adults. 'Naveen: '''What the fuck, why didn't we notice that earlier? '''Phi: '''Honestly same ''Phi stares at one of the babies and sighs. '''Phi: '''A baby... I wish I had one... '''Naveen: '''Wh-whoa, what're you talking about? '''Phi: It's just... Looking at this thing makes me think about babies. I mean, it is ''a picture of a baby. '''Naveen: '''Ya like kids? '''Phi: '''Yeah, I guess so. '''Naveen: '(giggles) ''There some guy you're planning on making some with? ''Phi blushes and frowns. Phi: 'H-hey! No, there is ''not! 'Naveen: '''Aye, I see... you wanna make one here, then? The girl ''angrily slaps the guy. '''Naveen: '''OUCH! Sorry, I was joking, chill girl.... '''Phi: ''(grits teeth) Count the fucking babies and old people so we can get the hell outta here, okay? '''Naveen: '''Y-yes, m-ma'am! ''Naveen counts 4 babies and 3 old people and Phi inputs the number. The screen changes to a weird pattern made by 2 stars, 1 moon and 1 sun. Phi: 'Holy shit, that's the password for the safe! ''Phi rushes to the grey safe and inputs the password. The container opens up and reveals a remote control with a big red button. 'Naveen: '''Fuck yeah, I'm gonna press it. 5...4...3... '''Phi: '''JUST PRESS AND DON'T WASTE TIME, GODDAMNIT! '''Naveen: '''J-jeez, f-fine.... ''Naveen pushes the button and a hidden hatch in the ceiling opens up, revealing a passageway. Meanwhile, the screen where there was the countdown switches to the 3 bears again saying "YOU FOUND IT!" in repeat. 'Phi: '''Great, now let's go. '''Naveen: '''The hatch seems too much high for you, step up on my shoulders. ''Phi reluctanctly agrees and manages to step up and reaching the hatch. She gasps. 'Naveen: '''What?! What's happening?! '''Phi: '''It's better if you see it for yourself.. ''The girl helps the man to escape and when they're both out the elevator, Naveen can't believe his eyes. They weren't in an elevator at all but instead in a big room inside a giant warehouse. Warehouse A ''Phi and Naveen are standing above the "elevator". '' '''Phi: ''(looks around) It sure doesn't look like an elevator shaft. '''Naveen: '''This is fucking insane, those 3 bears lied to us?! '''Phi: '''Of course, it's all part of their game. ''Naveen looks around, his attention is caught by 3 colored doors in the distance. Naveen: 'Yellow, cyan and magenta doors...? '''Phi: '''Huh, so this game heavily relies on colors. ''The two step out the room and come closer to a giant metallic door with a red "9" painted on it. The good thing about it is the presence of other 4 people inspecting it. 'Guy A: '''It's no use, it's locked. '''Woman A: '''Ugh of course, no way they weren't gonna let us out this easily. ''A guy next to her was eating. '''Guy B: '''Dewicious... '''Guy C: ''(rolls eyes) Why is he even eating? '''Woman A: '(frowns) ''Shut the fuck up, you little ant. If you dare to criticize me or Yoi-Yoi I'll fucking SQUISH YOU! '''Naveen: '''Wow, really.. impressive... ''One of the people noticed Naveen and Phi and yelled. Guy A: '''Hell yeah, other people! ''The remaining other people noticed them as well. '' '''Naveen: ''(smiles) Dude, you have no idea how so happy I am about this! ''Phi coldly stared at each of them and asked to the first guy. Phi: 'May I see your bracelet? '''Guy A: '''Oh, sure. ''The guy showed his bracelet, it displayed a "3 - SOLO", however the color was blue. 'Phi: '''Mmh, I see, everything makes sense now. Lemme guess, you were alone in the fake elevator, were you? '''Guy A: '''Yeah, you guys are a Pair, right? ''Phi nodded and showed her bracelet. '' '''Naveen: '''So, Phi, how does everything makes sense now? '''Phi: '''Just wait, Naveen. ''(turns to the 3 remaining people) ''Can I see your bracelet as well? '''Woman A: '''W-why would we?? '''Guy C: '''Honestly, fucking agree with her. '''Phi: '''We need to cooperate in order to escape this. Also, you already know the values of my bracelet and the other 2 guys over here, I wouldn't have done something like that if I didn't find necessary. ''The first guy smiled and turned to the reluctant 3 people. '''Liam: '''Come on, you can do it! Also, you already showed me your bracelets ''(turns to Phi and Naveen again and smiles) ''By the way, I am Liam. '''Naveen: ''(stares at the 3 unnamed people) So that's even more hypocrite, to be honest. ''The apparent boyfriend of the woman jumps and takes Naveen by the throat. Guy B: ''(irritated) So how you called all of us? Especially my girlfriend? ''Naveen gasped for air, Phi screamed and the woman petted her boyfriend on the back. Woman A: 'No, it's okay Yoi-Yoi, we may as well show them. Let him go. ''The woman showed her bracelet, it was a "3 - PAIR" in blue as well. 'Ruruka: '''I am Ruruka Ando, and he's my boyfriend. ''(points at the guy who took Naveen by the throat) 'Sonosuke: '''Name's Sonosuke Izayoi. ''Sonosuke showed his bracelet, it was the same as Ruruka's. 'Phi: '''Another Pair... so, if there is a blue Pair and Solo, I assume there is a red Solo as well. ''The shortest guy among them comes forward. 'Emerson: '''Yeah, that'd be me. I am Emerson, by the way. ''Emerson shows his bracelet. Suddenly, one of the other rooms open up and two girls step out. 'Naveen: '''Another Pair! '''Emerson: '''Oh for fuck's sake, not them ''The two girls scream at Emerson's sight. 'Woman B: '''Fuck off, why it had to be you '''Woman C: '''Girl, we already had to escape the fucking fake elevator together, he's not worse than you '''Woman B: '''Excuse me? One bitch slap and I'll push you to the moon, hun! '''Liam: '''Can you stop? ''They had to spent a few minutes trying to calm them down. Once they did, they both revealed their names. The first woman is called Shay while the second one is Paris, they're a green Pair. 'Sonosuke: '''Seems like all the pairs have showed up. '''Ruruka: '''Are you sure, honey? ''Sonosuke pointed at all the rooms. '' '''Sonosuke: '''There are 6 rooms, 3 Pairs equal 3 rooms and then we have 2 Solos, I assume the last room has to contain another Solo. '''Phi: '''Agree, otherwise the game wouldn't be called ''Nonary ''Game. ''Suddenly, a giant screen in the middle of the room shows up. The 3 bears show up again. 'Monotaro: '''Hellooo! Say hi to Monosorsha!! '''Monomi: '''Are they all here? '''Monophanie: '''What the fuck, we miss one. '''Monotaro: '''Gosh, we might as well open the room for her cuz we have no time to lose. ''The last room opens its hatch and a fainted scream can be heard. 'Liam: '''Holy shit, that's-! ''Liam rushes to the room and Monomi claps. 'Monomi: '''Aww, her Prince Charming is coming to the rescue! Sooo romantic! ''The others follow Liam and a few minutes later he shows up with a girl in his arms. 'Monophanie: '''Miss Chelsea Avenue, you totally sucked at escaping, if this was a real elevator you'd be dead. ''Phi takes a look at Chelsea's bracelet, it was a green Solo. The latter hugs Liam. '''Chelsea: ''(relieved) Oh my God, Liam, you saved me! I'm so happy you're here too. '''Liam: '''Heh, it's nothing... '''Monotaro: '''Are we ready? 'Kay, time to explain the first set of rules. '''Naveen: '''Why not everything? '''Monophanie: '''Where would the fun be? It's always nice to have a little mystery to solve! '''Monomi: '''Ok say the fake elevators where you all have been are called the ''AB Rooms, keep that in mind bitches cuz they're gonna be off-limits now. The rooms all close again. Emerson: '''Who the fuck would come back there? '''Monophanie: ''(giggles) Oh honey, you're in for a ride. '''Monotaro: '''Did y'all see the colored doors in this warehouse, right? These are the ''Chromatic Doors, you'll have to go through them if you want to find the Star Cards! Ruruka: 'The... Star Cards? '''Monophanie: '''The Cards can be found in the rooms you'll find behind those Doors and I sugges to keep on moving because... ''Suddenly, a distorted woman voice speaks up through the warehouse. '''Announcer: '''Attention, the Chromatic Doors are opening in 10 minutes. '''Phi: '''Wait, how do we open the doors?! '''Monomi: ''(giggles) You figured that out already, Phi. This game heavily relies on colors. Make the correct combination to form the color of the door you would like to open! ''The bears leave once again, always yelling "SO LONG, BEAR WELL!" and the people in the warehouse start to panic. Naveen: '''Ooooh SHIT! 10 minutes?! '''Shay: '''Are we sure those bears aren't lying to us again? '''Phi: '''Our bracelets... they follow the RGB color model! '''Paris: ''(raises an eyebrow) Translate, girl. '''Phi: '''Red, green and blue are the primary colors. Remember our bracelets? They indeed are Pairs and Solos but they're all split in those 3 colors. '''Liam: '''And because they are the primary ones, they are able to form the colors of the doors if we mix them up? '''Phi: '''Exactly! And there are only 3 options to do so... ''Phi begins to explain her reasonings, each one of them can choose a different door. Basically... Emerson: 'HELL NO I'd take Option A! '''Paris: '''Bitch me neither '''Shay: '''For God's sake... '''Liam: '''Guys, please come down... '''Naveen: '''SHUT THE FUCK UP! ''The debate stops, Naveen decides a definitive solution for everyone. '''Naveen: '''I choose.... ------''And you? What will you choose? Option A, B or C?' ------ Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - The Nonary Game" Category:Season 3 of Hunger Games